


This Date

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Edilio wants some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask? Apparently yeah, it is. Especially since he knows Quinn.Oneshot/drabble





	This Date

"Urgh. This date is boring," Quinn muttered. Edilio rolled his eyes. 

"For the last time man. This isn't a date." How many times did he have to say it? When would Quinn get it through his thick head? "I just said I was going to the store."

"...then why did you invite me?" Quinn gave him a look as if this was his fault. 

"No Quinn." He resisted the urge to facepalm. This specifically was why he got headaches. Just moments like these. "I specifically said 'don't come with me'. And you said and I quote: 'fuck you Edilio I do what I want' and then you just walked into the store with me."

"Huh." Quinn made a face. "Doesn't ring a bell."

For fucks sake--


End file.
